legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ciel
Ciel is a human and the other main character of the'' Megaman Zero'' series with Zero, as the two fight against those who threaten the peace and the Resistance. She is really cute and very smart for her young age of 14/15 years. She is the sole reason why Zero fights in the series. It is very much implied Ciel likes Zero. Apart from her intelligence, she is also in charge of the resistance in her universe against Dr. Weil and Omega. She is also a scientist in many fields mostly energy and she is also a pacifist. She also is something of a doctor as well its her major. she finds Zero in the past, the two travel together and they ran into V and Alucard, where they helped them fight off an army. She and Zero decided to help the two from their own group. Best Friends: Zero, Lizbeth, Jeremie De Pois, V, Alucard, Linkara Worst Enemy: Dr. Weil Voiced by: Rie Tanaka Friends: Aloutette, Zero, V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Nick Fury, Soul Eater Evans, Agent Coulson, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako,Bolin, Ulrich Stern and the Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sergant Callhoun, Vanelope, Lance, Maria Renard, Patroklos, Wolverine, Richter Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Venus the Puppy, the Helper Squad, Linkara, Starkiller, Juno, Caboose,Cruger, Nightcrawler, Proxy, Rogue,Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), the Terminator, Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link, Pollo, Dr. Linksano, Harvey Finevoice, Patch, Collette Enemies: Dr.Weil, Omega, Discord and the Dystopia League, Sigma and his organization, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos' empire, the Sith Stalker, Malefor, the League of Darkness The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Ciel debuts here working with V, Zero, Alucard and other heroes against Discord and Sigma. Ciel believes that since Omega is with Discord, She thinks Dr. Weil is in league with the chaotic spirit. She meets and becomes friends with Lizbeth, Maka and Soul Ciel helps her friends despite being a pacifist and is always there for them especially Zero She and Zero both with S.H.E.I.L.D as they both are necessary compartments to their success. Ciel managed to replicate the super serum that made Captain America and she meets up and become friends with Soul Eater Evans, Lizbeth and Maka Albarn. She goes to Sigma's rally and then goes with Zero as Zero investigates the robots She then helps Zero with Lance, Callohun and Long John to find and destroy Sektor's bots. After the fight she correctly guesses that what all the heroes need to find. It is also revealed that Ciel like Lizbeth and Maka is superhuman, because when she was younger she was bio-augmented which altered her DNA and gave her a great deal of intelligence. Ciel then goes with the crew and helps Lizbeth and her archenemy Hunson Abadeer rebel off Discord and his forces. She also helps Maka find the core to cool the empire down. Ciel then helps her friends and Hunson's empire in preparing their plans and she greets Patroklos have he is thawed out. Ciel and Zero then talk about who they think will join them next and Lizbeth with Odd talk too. Ciel also learns that Lizbeth is not different from her. She plays mission Control for Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, V and Callogun as they take back Retroland from the Morphoids. Ciel confronts Sigma in his office with her friends and they encounter Discord as well Ciel then with Willy and Plankton have a perfect scan of Sophita's blood while under control. She reveals Sophita's weakness is her lack of senses and reflexes which Lizbeth has. Under said girl's request she, Plankton and Willy decide to make another one. Ciel then helps Lizbeth, Maka and Homer save a falling Soul into a black hole, after getting out they learn where the 4th ring is and Ciel joins a tennis tournament. She gets to the finals but she loses to Lizbeth who also entered. Ciel is then transported to Pligatory with Lizbeth and Zero, through this she learns of the time abnormality from Kowalski the single inhabiter since for a genius he certainly didn't know where all the good and bad animals go to when they die. Ciel analyzes Lizbeth and Boomer's talk and catches on fast that Boomer likes Lizbeth. Ciel then reveals she completed the serum and she stays to keep an eye on Cassandra with Willy and Jeremie. Ciel then announces that their operation for Cassandra is ready and it works. She decides to take her to go to Lizbeth, Zero and the others in order to get Sophita back and agrees on saving her. Ciel keeps in contact with Lizbeth, Zero and Hunson when they stop Abadeer and she gets the three out in time as Weil's mothership explodes. She and Zero follow with Lizbeth, Alucard, V and Hunson and they sacrifice Dib to the abnormality on Dib's own volition. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Ciel returns and helps Zero, Lizbeth, V, Alucard and her friends again against Mechuckles and other villains. She is first seen with Alucard, Lizbeth,V and Zero investigating what happened with their good friends The Helper Squad. They are among the first team to get there. She gets hurt bad by a trap and takes some time to recover. By the time the Kirby gang call up Lizbeth, she's better and they go off to meet the Body Guard Unit. In the not so bomb factory, Ciel meets a new ally in Asura alongside her friends. After Knuckles' back breaking battle, Ciel confirms it will take 5 days for it to get better. After meeting Issac Clarke, she informs the crew that some members of Phobos's group would like to join them and is there with Lizbeth in tell Kratos on his brother. She was kidnapped again by the villains. Then Zero is frozen by villains and She saves him herself which is an interesting twist. When learning of his friends as hostages, She and Zero go off to rescue their friend and Zero as a result kills Turtles. They Save Homer and they bring Spider back to the side of good. She and Zero find X who escaped and managed to kill Major.Lizbeth,V,Alucard,Zero,Ciel,Linkara, and Knuckles(who wanted to join them) fights and defeats Elder God. The Wrath of God of War TBA Legends of Light and Darkness Ciel joins Lizbeth and Zero on their investigation with The League of Darkness. Ciel learns that her nemesis Dr. Weil is back which worries her since he should have been dead. She also makes reference to Discord and Weil's terror to the AT4W Crew. After watching she makes mention that Rarity turned to the dark side and is now working for Weil. Ciel works with Lizbeth, Linksano and Pollo to send a signal over to other heroes who are facing the league even if the 9 don't know who it is. This is their method Ciel commands Comciron and beams the other aboard with Pollo and Linksano ready to give their hands to the heroes their message has given. Ciel is also shown to be the Biometal's creator which Bender and Slade are searching for, who she learns about when Harvey Finevoice returns from his search. She is shocked to see that Alucard wants to fight Katara as well despite being his friend, though Alucard mentions that this is for the good of the universe. Ciel explains the fragments to the others and their uses, Ciel wonders how Lizbeth could take Katara's bloodbending, while she regards Linksano to be wrong in his belief, she thinks that he may have a point. Ciel explains to the team that they must stay together as if Malefor knows we're in the game, then he will find a way to adjust to them. Lizbeth agrees with this as she thinks Ciel is right and they must plan subtly and/or carefully. Ciel and Pollo beam down Alucard so he can deal with Nightmare Rarity and bring her back to normal. Ciel then warns Zero and Lizbeth about Dr. Weil and she show concern where she sends Hunson to save them. Ciel then when they escape is happy to see the three survived but saddened by Pollo's loss. Ciel then arrives to help The Alpha Team against Relius Clover alongside her friends and by the looks of it shares Lizbeth's perspective that Sigma's evolution require sacrifice speech is rather valid. Meister of War TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona. Ciel works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in resurrecting Dib though they find their memories of them are nonexistent and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when Their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Ciel helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. V and The V Crusaders arrive at the household and begin helping Jack Bauer and Castiel before running into Bender and Slade who they were helping those years ago in Legends of Light and Darkness. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. Ciel and the V Crusaders go after Pan and they get his boys before Niburu gets their hands on them and after that they leave to begin true normal lives. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA ciel 1.jpg ciel.jpg Ciel 2.jpg ciel 3.jpg ciel 4.gif ciel 5.gif ciel 6.jpg ciel 7.jpg ciel 8.jpg Z1CielMugshot.png Z2CielMugshot.png Z4CielMugshot1.png 200px-Cielmachine.jpg ciel.png ciel 1.png ciel 20.png ciel 3.png ciel 4.png ciel 5.png ciel 6.png Ciel1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Science Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Robosexuals Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters from the Future Category:Guile Hero Category:The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders Founders Category:Second in Command Category:Scientists Category:Partner Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:Nicest Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Superhumans Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Main Characters of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Main Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Peace Seekers Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:The Heart Category:Atoners Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Fettered Characters Category:Zero and Ciel Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Protagonists in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Team heroes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Tech Users Category:V Crusaders appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Guest Stars Category:Girlfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:V Crusaders appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Love Interests of Zero Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Characters on board for Lizbeth and Boomer to form a relationship Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rie Tanaka Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Main Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Main Heroes in The Final Stand Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in Meiser of War Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Main Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Main Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Child Prodigies Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Lizbeth's Elseworld Story